


I Know What A Screamer You Are

by kjtgp1



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-25 08:35:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3803860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjtgp1/pseuds/kjtgp1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short Dragon Queen fic for ladydragonbanditoftheseas on tumblr.</p>
<p>I hope you like it!</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Know What A Screamer You Are

   “Who did this to you Maleficent?” Regina cried out.

Maleficent roared out in anger.

   “Ah I should’ve known it was that drunk, Cruella.” Regina waved her hands and transformed Maleficent back into a human.

   “Thank you my love.” Maleficent said breathlessly. She walked toward Regina and wrapped her arms around her. “Now my dear how about you and I have a little fun?” Maleficent said, as her hands moved down Regina’s waist and stopped at her pants zipper.

   “As tempting as that is Mal, I don’t think that we should be having sex in the middle of the road.” Regina stated as she pushed her girlfriend back a little bit.

   “Why not? Everyone thinks you’ve left town and that I’m taking a dragon nap. Besides between you and I I'm sure we can conjure a proper cloaking spell just in case.”

   Maleficent was persistent, and Regina could see a devilish look in her eyes. She couldn't resist the look and waved her left hand before backing them up against the Benz.

   “You make a good point as always dear, and I even threw in a soundproofing spell just in case. I know what a screamer you are after all.” Regina let out an evil laugh, but Maleficent’s lips silenced her quickly.


End file.
